


surrender to the sea

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Botanophobia, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: And she was a foolish girl.





	surrender to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too scared to roleplay with this character I've created so I'm putting her to good use.
> 
> Dark E is depicted to be younger just because if she was old as balls her bones would mcfreakin snap from her curse lol

In the past, He looked so beautiful, so lovely, so happy and she fell for Him. The Father of Nature.

All she wanted to do was to impress him. She never meant to make him sleep for so long. And yet when he awoke from his slumber, there was anger in His eyes. He still holds His head high with that same grace from long ago when He made the foolish girl cry. 

He planted a seed in her head. It didn't seem like much at first. Came the headaches. She couldn't stop crying, screaming, thrashing. When she walked around, plants grew faster. They bent to grow in her direction. She couldn't understand it at first, so she happily let plants wrap around her.

Then her skull cracked.

An earsplitting scream ripped out from her throat as the many blades of grass dug into her lavender skin and made her bleed all over her heavenly dress. Her soft pale hair would turn into a mess when strangling vines grow from her injury and wrap around her head to create a morbid crown. She wept red tears as she desperately tried to keep her eyes in her head so she could see. It didn't work.

She goes by many names. Many wondered what her true name had been. 

Crimson Enchantment is one. It's fitting, no one can distinguish what or who she was meant to be before. The only thing that was noticeable from her is the grisly plant life growing from her and the deep red shade of her torn gown. Oh, but no one can ever forget the empty sockets of her eyes as well! Hollow and thriving with icky, tiny life, does she feel the tiny legs of the bugs in her head?

Years pass and prove that she could hardly remember what it was like to be at peace.

* * *

One night the Enchantment had decided to go out into a sandy beach. Her feet were scarred and sore from her constant running, she grew tired of running. 

The Enchantment had grown a fondness to the sea, but she had lost her will to continue traveling. It was clear that no matter where she went, nowhere was safe for her. Her curse was unbearable, so she'd rather let nature drag her to hell from the ocean sand. That'd be painful. But she'd be dead. That's all she really wanted now, no amount of struggling would benefit her no matter how much she'd want it to. 

She stood still, her empty sights, looked up at the silvery moon. It must be breathtaking. If only she could see it. But she couldn't. The moon itself lacked a living aura, she couldn't see the moon unless it was alive. The Enchantment wept in frustration, all she wanted was to experience a form of beauty before she'd leave. She could already start feeling something crawl up her ankles and higher to her knees. There's a slight feeling of fear, _"I don't really want to die, but I don't really have a choice..."_

The world was like a dark abyss, every once in a while there would be shapes and colors. Colors that glow so brilliantly, shapes that move so quickly, auras that made her feel a certain way. She couldn't see the world like everyone else. 

Too scared, too young was she, a sad blue was known to her, slowly treading on the calm waves of the sea.

"I know you. You're the Sea Spirit," She said.

The Sea had the sweetest and softest voice, "I've only heard rumors of your existence, Cursed One. What are you doing among my territory?"

"I don't seek to make you upset. I came here to endorse in the calmness you've created before my end comes near."

The silence was agony. The Sea Spirit stepped down from her place and walked over to the Enchantment, "... Is it true that if I touch you, I will be cursed too?"

"I have touched many hearts, many heads," Enchantment shook her head, "they do not get to suffer, thankfully." The Sea's hands gently grazed the other's face, wiping up the crimson blood that built up, "Must be awful to be you," She ran her fingers over the twisted crown that grew from her head, "I can see why you've given up, but it amazes me so that you've given up now and not earlier. You're quite strong."

"I've destroyed a whole group of innocent people. They were good folks, they wanted to help as many people as they could. It makes me feel-" The Enchantment winced as the plants tightened around her legs, "-so guilty. They didn't deserve it."

"Sounds like you didn't mean to do it. You truly don't deserve this, despite what you've done. No one deserves this." 

"But it happened anyway."

The Sea Spirit sighed, "Come with me. Into the sea. He cannot curse what he does not have control over," She intertwined her hand with the other, "you don't have to stay and take what he throws at you." Enchantment nods but doesn't move at first. The Sea Spirit tread back over to the sea and returned back with her glaive. The Sea is gentle, merciful, just this once. She cut the plants that kept the other still and held her hand out.

Those hollow eyes almost seemed like they were staring into the very depths of the Sea herself.

With a devilish grin that was so small yet so impactful, she took the Sea's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> Please note this is a freewrite, I got inspired by a song. The characters are ooc since 1. this is an au 2. i do what i want.
> 
> Here are the legendaries altered names:  
\- Sea Spirit Cookie  
\- Star Archer Cookie  
\- Red Curse Cookie  
\- Millennial Darkness Cookie  
\- Sunlight Cookie  
\- Divine Esse Cookie


End file.
